Senate 2008 (Eagles Landing)
=Senate Elections= The Providence of Eagles Landing The Providence of Eagles Landing Senators are appointed by the Governor, and approved by the populous. Currently, the two representatives, Charles Omega (R) and Sara Hillington (R) have extremely high approval ratings and are expected to remain the Senators of Eagles Landing. The State of New Jodran New Jodran Senators are directly elected by the populous. According to the New Jodran Constitution, only one of the two senate seats are up for reelection. Jose Cortez (i) (G) Jose Cortez has served as the senior senator from New Jodran since the Fifth Great War. He has been a critic of the buzzboygt adminstration and is calling for a more progressive system of government. Due to his failure of impeaching buzzboygt, many are moving to alternatives. Until November 24, it appeared that he was destined to lose to Elizabeth Daniels (See Below), but the endorsement of former Federalist Candidate George McScott changed the make up. It appears to be a close race between Cortez and Daniels. Elizabeth Daniels (UWEM) Elizabeth Daniels began her run for the Senate seate of New Jodran in August. In August she controlled 15% of the vote and was viewed as a long shot for the Senate, but the Great War changed this for Elizabeth. New Jodran is viewed as the most progressive state, and when Jose Cortez was unable to provide enough votes to impeach buzzboygt after nearly "causing the nation to fall into bankruptcy while doing nothing. And leading our troops in defeat. (Jose Cortez address to Senate August 15, 2008)" people began to doubt the leadership ability of Jose Cortez. Elizabeth Daniels became the alternative. Her pro-abortion, pro-gay rights stance as been seen as an "awakening of the Eagles Landing. Soon, all of the women and gays and lesbians will share the same rights as men and heterosexual couples." Showing her parties central messages and progressive message, Elizabeth Daniels appears as a possible victory for the United Woman's Movement. If she wins, both of New Jodran's Senate seats would be held by UWEM members. James Taylor (R) James Taylor, though running as a Revolution members, is a typical Jodranian Revolutionist. He supports several key issues (such as gay rights) that many mainstream Revolutionist are adamantly apposed. Despite this, Taylor has been unable to gain the votes of New Jodran. After the withdrawal of George McScott, he gain a slight percentage of the population, but he still is far behind Elizabeth Daniels (UWEM) and Jose Cortez (G) The State of Estician The State of Estician selects its Senator by popular vote. The senator with the lowest approval rating goes for reelection, no matter how long the other Senator has been serving without reelection. The current Senator up for reelection is Chad Becket. Chad Becket approval rating reach the low after he voted against the removal of buzzboygt in The Vote of No Confidence of 2008. Chad Becket is continuing to run as an independent candidate, refusing the nomination of the newly formed Federalist Movement. The State of Shire The State of Shire requires both of there Senators to be elected every election cycle. Seat One James George (i) (G) Samantha White (R) Sydney Moore (UWEM) Sydney Moore began her race for Senate in October 2008. She held an estimated 15% of the popular vote in late October. Once the incumbents popularity began to fade due to his support of several key Revolution Movement bills, Sydney Moore began to pick up support from Guardia voters. Sydney Moore discovered that former Revolution Movement Senator Samantha White was winning 68% of college women in The University of the Shire (UoS comprises 58% of the State population). Since gaining this knowledge, Moore has began an aggressive smear campaign accusing White as being "anti-woman's right" for her anti-abortion position. Due to the nature of the ultra-secular University of the Shire, it is thought that Sydney Moore might beat Samantha White, but the race is still to close to call. James Reagan (F) Seat Two Jane Young (UWEM) Jane Young, the current incumbent is also running for reelection in Shire. Fredrick Brown (R) is appearing to lead her in the polls due to her recent unpopular stance of being against the removal with ties with the Christian Coalition of Countries, dispite her movements position against it. She claims that, "dispite the civil liberty's issues with the continuation of the treaty between Eagles Landing and the CCC, we cannot deny that the relationship has helped us economically and they have supported us in our time of need." . The State of Hebresica The State of Hebresica's Senators are appointed by the Governor. The Governor is in favor of leaving Daniel Paul (R) and Robert George (R) in the Senate. The State of East Guardia The State of East Guardia's Senators are appointed by the Governor and approved by the Senate. In this election Drew Farr (G) will remain in the Senate but Heather Fisher (G) will more than likely be replaced with Mark Burrell (G). This is due to Heather Fisher's recent rejection of the Presidential candidacy of Sara Lavigne (G). Sara Lavigne (G) is the current Governor of East Guardia. The State of West Guardia The State of West Guardia divides its Senate Seats based upon the Northern and Southern Regions. Each Region remains in office for a total of two years, alternating every election. This years cycle determines the Senator for the Southern Region. The Southern Region has scene an influx of Revolution Movement voters. The State of Caribea The New State of Caribea has voted in the Grand Assembly of the Island to keep Julia Francesco (None) and Juan Toribia (None) as there states two representatives in the Senate. Category:History of Eagles Landing